


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by ficforthought



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied bottom!Alex, Implied bottom!jared, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been lusting after Alex since his first days on set. They’ve let him know they're interested with heated looks and gentle touches but so far all they've got in return is half smiles and quizzical looks. Two months after his arrival Alex posts a photo on Instagram which leads the boys to be far less subtle about what they want.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Alexander Calvert/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The photo in question is [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYzVCuJnabi/?igshid=1g44d4pm4r2kw) for your visual pleasure.

**_Saturday 9th September 2017_ **

The bar is crowded even for a Saturday night and normally Jensen would have bristled at watching Jared being in such close proximity to other people. Everyone knows the big guy has never shied away from physical contact, always quick with a hug, a slap on the chest or shoulder, that’s nothing new but even after all these years it still makes Jensen’s blood simmer with low grade jealousy. Tonight, though, it’s different for one reason...or more specifically, one _person_.

Alex is pressed up along Jared’s side, partly because there are so many of them trying to squeeze into one booth and partly because that’s the way Jared’s engineered it. To anyone else it looks casual, a gathering of co-workers with the newest addition to their actor family getting to know the dynamics of the group, but to Jensen it looks like an all you can eat buffet. They’ve let the kid know since his first days on set that they're interested in him, it’s hard not to be, especially when he was walking around nearly naked for most of the time. There’s been heated looks and gentle touches that could be passed off as something innocent or as a prank, like Jared stroking Alex’s chest and neck in the tattoo chair scene for _The Rising Son_. That's probably going to make the gag reel which is all well and good but it didn't have the desired effect. It was too much, too soon, and so far all Alex has given them in return is half smiles and quizzical looks. It’s been a couple of months now and he’s gotten used to the contact, but it’s not enough for Jared and Jensen, both growing frustrated at the slow pace. This is new for them, bringing someone else into their bed so they've tread lightly but enough is enough.

Jensen’s starting to sweat in the overheated space he’s wedged into between a lighting tech and what he thinks is one of the new PA’s. People have come and gone from the group in the last couple of hours or so but he’s paid no mind, his attention has been firmly elsewhere. He's sitting directly across from Jared and Alex, not trusting himself to sit closer for fear of just yanking them both out of there by the scruffs of their necks and fucking them both silly. If things go to plan that’s exactly what he’ll get to do later, but first they have to get Alex on board. They might have eased into making a proper move, upped their game a little but not too direct so as to scare him off, except the kid posted a photo on Instagram earlier that day which changed that timescale. As soon as Jensen saw it he knew he couldn’t wait any longer to find out whether there was any hope of getting him into bed. Jared had taken one look at the picture and it was clear he understood tonight was their opportunity.

Jensen sips his beer, eyes glued to Jared as he leans over and says something directly into Alex’s ear. To anyone else it’ll simply look like he’s moving closer to be heard over the noise in the bar but Jensen knows better. He can tell from Jared’s body language and he knows just what effect having the younger man pressed up along his side can have, filthy words spoken in a low tone, hot breath ghosting over clammy skin and causing shivers. He tries to watch his partner’s lips in an attempt to see if he can work out what exactly is being said even though he knows what some of it will be, but Jared’s head is at the wrong angle so his eyes flick to Alex, instead.

The younger man is looking down at the table, head cocked towards Jared to hear what he’s saying. His face breaks out in a smile, then a laugh which causes his eyes to crinkle, right before they go wide in shock and his head snaps around so he can look at Jared. Alex’s expression is adorably confused as he frowns and Jensen sees Jack in the look immediately. There’s no time for him to look at Jared’s face because he’s already leaning back in to say something else, sliding his hand around the back of the kid’s neck and pulling him closer. This has to be it, Jared has to be telling him how _downright fuckable_ he looks in that picture, how the faux bored, casually cool look works wonders for him. Toned arms framed by a sleeveless t-shirt, big hand resting against that beautiful face and drawing attention to his parted lips, soft mouth obscene even in black and white. Slender, shorts clad legs spread wide enough to tease, the 'come hither' vibes understated and the boundary of propriety adhered to only by the fact that one arm is strategically placed across his crotch, fingers teasing the edge of his boot, and even that’s sexy.

Jensen takes another sip of beer, his cock paying attention to the image burned into his mind as a stronger wave of arousal sweeps through his body. He’s been buzzing with it all evening but now it’s kicked up a notch with the object of their lust in front of him. He licks his lips as his eyes flick between the two men until Alex’s head snaps around to him, blue eyes wide, sinful pink mouth open in a small ‘o’ as a blush immediately spreads across his cheeks. The kid jumps when the bottle he’s holding in mid air slips through his fingers and thumps on the table below, fumbling with both hands to keep it upright, blushing deeper and looking shyly up at Jensen from underneath long lashes. The older man can’t help the chuckle that escapes from him at the sight, in any other circumstance they’d be teasing him, but right now it’s endearing as well as hot, and Jensen’s dick is totally on board.

He looks over to Jared who leans back on the seat, slowly pulling his hand away, two fingers sweeping over Alex’s neck in a way that’s seemingly casually, though it’s anything but. Alex visibly shivers and swallows as he shifts in his seat, sitting up straighter and leaning over the table slightly towards Jensen. The older man’s pulse immediately speeds up as the kid’s breathing starts to get quicker. Jensen’s breathing does the same when he looks over to see the smug look on Jared’s face that screams of victory. He raises a questioning eyebrow at his partner and Jared winks and grins in reply, then turns the smile on Alex. He licks his lips and once again Jensen has a brief flash of how they might look wrapped around his cock, or around Jared’s. He blinks the thought away to focus on the now and watches as Alex finishes his beer, looks curiously at Jared, back at Jensen and nods.

The older man’s heart pounds and there’s a flutter in his belly as he hears Jared announce that they’re leaving and will drop Alex home on the way, ignoring the questioning sounds around them in favour of pushing his way out of the booth as smoothly as he can, pulling his shirt down to cover his crotch. He’s almost fully hard in anticipation of what the night might have in store for them and the last thing he needs is for his colleagues to see it.

The cooler air outside the bar makes Jensen's skin prickle as it starts to dry the sweat there, but it does nothing to lower his body temperature as his eyes skim over the two stunning men ahead of him. Jared’s palm is resting low on Alex’s back, two fingers on the waistband of scruffy chic jeans as he guides him into a cab. Jensen takes a moment to admire the view of both of their asses before he slides in next to them. Jared flashes him a wide grin as Alex offers a nervous smile, looking for all the world like he’s going to get eaten alive. Jensen grins wolfishly at him, resting one hand on Jared’s thigh and sliding his other arm along the back of the seat to thread his free hand into the hair at the nape of Alex’s neck. Pleased when the kid leans into his touch, he slowly tightens his grip, tugging experimentally and is rewarded with a gasp. When he tugs a little harder Alex lets out a small moan, and _fuck yeah_ , he can definitely work with that.

Jared taps on the back of the driver’s seat to get them moving then drops his hand to Alex’s thigh, biting his lip to muffle a noise of his own as he watches the younger man squirm, a clear tent in both of their jeans, now. When he turns to Jensen, his eyes are full of heat again, cheeks flushed and his neck is glistening in sweat from arousal as well as heat.

Jensen smiles as they head in the direction of home, this is definitely going to be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, leaving it like that is mean but this sneaked in while I was writing something completely different. I will definitely follow it up with a detailed sequel of how their night is spent!


End file.
